<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Blood and Water by PawOfPabu</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26837080">Blood and Water</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/PawOfPabu/pseuds/PawOfPabu'>PawOfPabu</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Avatar: Legend of Korra</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Established Relationship, F/F</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 12:21:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,318</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26837080</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/PawOfPabu/pseuds/PawOfPabu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It was clear. The harmonious rhythm echoing off the city walls and up to the Sato estate, pounding against the building and rushing into her ears; disturbing something deep in her mind. It wasn't right. </p><p>With no valid excuse for what was happening coming to mind, she could only ask herself one question. </p><p>Why wasn't she with them?</p><p>//Post s4</p><p>(Id like to preface this by saying I've never read anything in the comics. If anything like this happened, I genuinely had no idea and this isnt meant to rip off anyone or anything. Likewise for any of the fanfics on here. If something similiar to this exists, it was not ripped off on purpose.)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Korra/Asami Sato</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Blood and Water</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I just wanted to say, I dont know much about the design of the Sato estate; so there may be some parts that don't fit. It's really only going to be relevant for this chapter, however, so I figured it wasn't too big of a deal. Please bear with me if I got it wrong!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tonight was the night. </p><p>She was finally going to convince Korra to move in with her. Granted, Korra spent almost every night at her house anyways. But Naga stayed on Air Temple Island, and Asami knew that was probably the only reason the girl hadn’t made it her official residence. Getting Naga to the estate was the issue at hand; but with that issue came the other issue of how to do that. The Sato estate wasn’t exactly built to contain a massive polar bear-dog, so what was Asami to do about it?</p><p>Well, what else was the CEO of one of the most globally successful companies supposed to do? </p><p>Building Naga her own addition to the house seemed like a fine solution. An attachment that was somewhat garage like, decked with a massive bed for the polar bear-dog among other things. Part of her prayed to the spirits the girl would like it; at least enough for it to fulfill its intended purpose. </p><p>Asami found her eyebrows knitting together, mouth moving to one side as she looked over the ingredients. Maybe, perhaps, she also might have been making Korra one of her favorite foods for dinner. Less of a bribe and more of a… what was a different word for bribe? </p><p>As if the Avatar could feel her frustration over the traditional dish, Asami heard the front door open and shut before a voice called out.</p><p>“Something smells amazing!”</p><p>A grin spread over her face. She wasn’t even halfway done making it, and there went the girl boosting her ego. </p><p>Korra soon popped her head into the kitchen, eyebrows narrowing a bit in confusion as she walked over and tugged on the taller girl's waist. “You’re making my favorite food.”</p><p>An eyebrow raised. “It’s not unusual for you to eat one of your favorite dishes here,”</p><p>Korra narrowed her eyebrows further. “No, YOU’RE making it. Not a chef.” There was a brief pause, a look of concern washing over the avatars features. “...You’re not making up for something, are you?”</p><p>Asami frowned. “What! No, of course not.”</p><p>“So you’re bribing me then?”</p><p>“No-” She couldn’t help but smile at the shit-eating grin that plastered itself on Korra’s face. “-Yes, you totally are!”</p><p>The girl raised her hand to her chin, pretending to stroke what facial hair she didn’t have. She tilted her head, looking at her girlfriend out of the corner of her eye. “What do you plan on bribing me for?”</p><p>Asami rolled her eyes. “I’m finishing cooking,”</p><p>“You sure you know what you’re doing? Last time the chef wasn’t here, you made me cook the breakfast because you ‘knew engineering, not the temperature to cook eggs’.”</p><p>Asami let out a small scoff. “I didn’t say it like that!”</p><p>Korra grinned again. “You totally did. It’s okay, though. I still love you.”</p><p>Asami couldn’t help but smile as the girl placed a soft kiss on her cheek, lightly bumping her out of the way so she could begin messing with the recipe. “Okay Ms.Sass, how was your day?”</p><p>Korra dipped her finger into something, bringing it up to her mouth and eating whatever it had been as she stared into the pot on the counter. “Same old same old. Though, halfway through the meeting there was something,” Korra paused for a moment, Asami staying quiet as she waited for her to continue. “The radio is always on the emergency line in case anything happens. Well, halfway through the meeting something came through but it was just static,”</p><p>Asami gave a small tilt of the head. “That’s odd,”</p><p>Korra turned to the girl. “Exactly. It went on for only about ten seconds, before it stopped. We tried to get them to radio again, nothing.”</p><p>Asami watched as Korra began mixing together ingredients, finishing what she had started in the way of cooking. “Were you able to find out where it came from?”</p><p>Korra hummed, nodding. “Northern Water Tribe. Tomorrow I’m going to head up there with a couple of the air benders to make sure nothing's wrong.”</p><p>Asami nodded, casting her eyes to the floor. “What time do you think you’ll leave?”</p><p>Korra shrugged. “Probably before lunch-”</p><p>Asami waited for the girl to continue, looking up when she didn’t. “Korra?” Her eyebrows furrowed when the girls postured straightened, hands falling to her sides. “Korra,” No response. </p><p>Asami reached out a hand, grabbing for the girl’s shoulder, only to have Korra abruptly turn and start walking out of the kitchen. She quickly pushed herself from leaning on the counter, walking after the stiff girl. “Korra? What’re you doing?”</p><p>Korra paid no attention to her, instead walking past her and out the front doors of the estate. Asami followed her, concern and confusion scrambled across her features. Why wasn’t she responding? Asami continued to follow the girl, making their way to the driveway up to the Sato estate. </p><p>“What’s…” The words died in her throat as other hands of the land walked both in front of and behind Korra in perfect unison, some shoving Asami out of the way to head in the same direction. Huffing, Asami moved forwards, grabbing the Avatar’s shoulder. </p><p>Her face fell when the girl shoved her off, feet stumbling back before she reached forward again, grabbing her with more force. “Korra.” What she hadn’t expected however, was the girl to turn around with white eyes, one hand grabbing her wrist and the other summoning a gust of wind that knocked Asami back a few feet on her ass. </p><p>Something was definitely wrong. Korra wouldn’t have shoved her off like that; joke or not. Not to mention the going into the avatar state. </p><p>Scrambling off the ground and onto her feet, Asami took a few steps back before turning on her heel and bolting for her office. She ignored the other estate hands walking off the property, heading no doubt the same direction as Korra. She shoved the door open, feet stomping up the stairs, hand pushing the door to her office out of the way before she practically dove for the phone. The dial went through, Asami lifting the phone up to her face, only to frown when no one picked up. </p><p>No Mako.</p><p>She quickly dialed again.</p><p>No Bolin.</p><p>Again.</p><p>No Chief beifong.</p><p>Again.</p><p>No Tenzin.</p><p>Asami hung up the phone for the final time, eyes anxiously peering over to the window that looked out over the driveway and most importantly, the city. She caught a glimpse of the last few workers walking down the driveway, scanning where the rest had gone, only for her heart to plummet into her stomach. </p><p>Hundreds if not thousands of citizens pooled together as they left whatever building they had been preoccupied in prior to what was happening now. Asami could make out the same stiff posture on the ones close enough to see, arms stationary at their sides just like Korra's had been. She leaned forwards, hand brushing over the window latch and letting it swing open. The urge to vomit poked at her mind, her jaw going slack. </p><p>The march of what she could only assume was every pair of feet in Republic City echoed off walls and buildings, a harmonious rhythm drifting up the hills and in the window of her estate. Given the volume here, she could only imagine it was near deafening in the city. </p><p>Her head began to swarm, swelling with ideas and excuses for what exactly she was seeing. A city wide flash mob? Or- maybe some massive military training exercise that just so happened to include her girlfriend, all of her friends, and every hand on the estate. Or- perhaps it was an evacuation drill. Something she somehow had missed that every other citizen of Republic City knew about except her. But there was always the one common thought among these ideas. </p><p>Why wasn't she marching with them…?</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>